


Happy birthday

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer





	Happy birthday

The whole Tower was quite, it felt strange. You walked through the halls in your favorite fluffy socks. Your eyes were wandering around the hallways searching for anything unusual. Before you walked out of your room, you were watching a horror movie. You weren’t a fan of them, but Peter recommended you one, so you watch it, although your brain was fighting about that decision. The silence was broken when you heard footsteps around the corner. You started running in your fluffy socks almost falling a few times. Running to the kitchen you collided with somebody. 

˝Auch˝, you heard well-known voice. Peter caught you before you fall and you accidentally hit your head in his chin.

˝Pete, I’m really sorry about that. ˝

˝Y/N, don’t worry, I’m alright. What about you? ˝, he asked, looking behind your shoulder. His action made you believe that he didn’t want to be there with you.

˝ I’m great˝, you quickly said and walked to the fridge and took ice-cream, cure for your cracking heart and you laid on the couch in the living area.

You lived in the Tower for a few months, you were Clint’s nice and also an Avenger.

Peter came to the Tower two months before you, so he offered to show you around. You become best friends. As the time went by your feelings towards Peter changed, you feel for him. He was such a nervous mess sometimes and that forced you to fall even harder for him. You thought that he felt the same, but a week ago something changed. He spent less time with you and more time in his room, he was pulling away.

Two days ago you wanted to ask Peter to put a prank on Tony, but when he opened the door, he didn’t invite you in and his hair was messy and you saw his clothes thrown on the floor. You were sure that he found someone.

Today was your birthday, you already knew about the big surprise party that others planned for you. Honestly, you were really excited, but your relationship with Peter confused you and made you sad.

You started drifting away and soon you were sleeping on the couch, with the spoon with ice-cream still in your hand.

* * *

You heard somebody’s giggles, but you didn’t want to open your eyes. You were dreaming about Pete and you didn’t want it to be over, but then you felt something weird, like something was licking your face.

˝What the hell? ˝, you murmured, trying to open your eyes.

˝Ohh, you sweet little thing˝, you almost screamed being met with the eyes of the cutest puppy that you ever saw.

˝Little baby˝, you laugh at him. Suddenly you feel something licking your palm and you looked behind the puppy.

˝There are two of you?! ˝. You saw that somebody moved the spoon from your hand. You start thinking while cuddling with puppies, you couldn’t raise your head to see who was giggling. You took both puppies in your hands and you sat up putting them on your legs.

˝It was you? ˝, you asked meting Peter’s eyes.

˝Happy birthday˝, he said enthusiastically.

˝Thanks˝, you said quietly, trying to put all the pieces together.

˝Is something wrong? You said that you adore puppys˝, he sat next to you trying to take one puppy from you.

˝Hey, he is mine˝, you said.

˝You can’t be serious, you are not giving me a puppy to play with? ˝

˝Nope˝, then you figured, it sounded silly, but you will still say it.

˝Okay, I will trade a puppy for truth˝, you said with a smile.

˝I’m in˝

˝Who… ˝, you started, but he cuts you off saying: ˝First puppy and then I’ll answer on all of your questions˝. He thought it was weird for you to trade a puppy for truth because he always told you everything.

You brought both puppies to your face and whispered to them.

˝I’m really sorry guys, but one have to go to him˝, you used one of puppies paws to show at Peter who was laughing at you.

˝No Y/N/N, please don't˝, you said with a different voice pretending you were a puppy.

˝Y/N? Do you want me to leave you with those two alone? ˝, Peter asked.

˝Yeah…. wait no… here take one of them don’t make me choose˝, Peter took the puppy with light blue eyes.

˝Okay here comes the question. ˝, you dramatically said ˝Who was in your room two days ago? ˝

˝What? ˝, Peter asked, surprised.

˝Do I need to repeat? ˝

˝ Who was in my room? ˝, Peter asked, slightly scared ˝How could you know that somebody was there? ˝, he asked, shocked.

˝Well you… ˝

He stood up in panic holding the puppy close to his chest.

˝Oh God, what if Mr. Stark found out, he will kill me˝

˝What are you talking about? ˝, you asked, confused. He sat down beside you.

˝When I came in the Tower Mr. Stark tol… ˝

˝Tony˝

˝What? ˝, he asked.

˝Pete you are the only one who is calling him Mr. Stark, stop it. ˝

˝Fine, Mr. St… Tony ˝, he raised his voice a little correcting himself. ˝Tony said that if I ever bring a pet, especially spider, which is totally weird by the way, he said he will throw me out. And now I brought two puppies. ˝

˝Spiders? ˝

˝Yup, but he  said that he is not talking about big spiders. ˝

˝Okaaay, I don’t think that he knows, he is not in the Tower at the moment. He is coming later to my surprise party. ˝, you said, looking at him with a confused face.

˝Ohhh˝, he met your eyes.

˝You wanted to know if somebody was with me in the room˝, he finally realized.

˝Yup that was my question, but I al… ˝

˝Wait, like a girl? ˝, he asked.

˝Yes Peter I… ˝

˝Why would a girl be in my room? ˝, he asked all innocent and awkward.

˝Pete, stop talking I already got my answer˝

˝Oh, okay. Is there anything else you wanted to know? ˝

Your thoughts quickly escaped into the darkest part of your brain. You calmly took yours and his puppy and you placed them on the blanket on the floor. He watched your every move.

˝What are you doing? ˝

˝Embarrassing myself˝, you said.

˝What are you… ˝, you cut him of leaning in. You kissed him on the lips, but he didn’t respond. You quickly pulled away, seeing his face in shock.

˝Sorry, I thought… Nevermind, forget it˝, you sat on the floor next to the puppies and you heard Peter after a few seconds.

˝Did you just kiss me? ˝, he asked, but not directly to you. ˝Oh God, you just kissed me, she kissed me˝, he yelled in victory and then he sat next to you. His face was serious and he asked: ˝Did you just kiss me? ˝. You nodded and his smile grows wider.

˝Why didn’t you kiss me back? ˝. After you asked he finally realized that he didn’t really kiss you back. He was so surprised when you kissed him that he could only think about you kissing him.

˝I’m sorry, but it only happened in my dreams and I thought that… oh shit I just told.. ˝

You leaned in ˝This time I would appreciate if you would kiss me back˝

˝Yes, sure thing I will. ˝, he closed the distance between you. The kissed slightly grow more passionate and now your backs were touching the floor.

Your kiss was interrupted when he starts to laugh, when one of the puppies placed his paws on your cheek.

˝He really likes you˝, he giggled.

You sat up with Pete closed to you and both puppies on your legs.

You looked at him with a serious face like he did before

˝So Pete, what exactly happens in your dreams? ˝

Peter’s cheeks turned red and he looked at the puppy saying ˝She is mean˝


End file.
